wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikileaks.org
Wikileaks.org is a filthy, filthy liberal webtube that allows scofflaws to post sensitive and internal documents which--when they are kept secret and confidential--protect and maintain the integrity of all participants in the free market. But, when those very same documents are released willy-nilly (like how Wikileaks does it) terrorists everywhere are emboldened and The Baby Jesus weeps tears of deep and everlasting sorrow. Terrorists HACKERS changed the WikiaLeaks list of Taliban informants before the list was published on the WikiLeaks site. The list WikiLeaks published had many local Taliban SUPPORTERS listed as Taliban INFORMANTS. Will the Taliban come after WikiLeaks when they realize they have killed some of their own supporters? US and Australian Government Declares WikiLeaks as a Terrorist Organization The US and our Allies have declared WikiLeaks as a terrorist organization after aiding the enemy and undermining America's National Security with their filthy Series of Tubes lies. We have evidence that they were receiving filthy Muslim Money. Banks In 2008, a defenseless Swiss bank had to ask a court to close the Wikileaks.org tube off from the rest of the internets after discovering someone had posted information pertaining to an ongoing investigation. The ACLU and the Electronic Frontier Foundation came to their defense. Censorship Although the tube appears to still be open (the injunction was lifted), Americans everywhere are fighting to keep it and every tube like it banned from the greater internets to protect the children, since it leaks the blacklist for the Australian censorship which includes plenty of child porn sites. Military It also leaks US military video footage wherein some US helicopter kills two Iraqi journalists and this filthy liberal tube is now national security threat to the US. WikiLeaks have promised to continue their garbage propaganda until America is destroyed. WikiLeaks Pro-rape Agenda Did you know that WikiLeaks founder is a known rapist? No, really! Is not like we manufactured the evidence. Clearly this is a punishment from God! Praise and Glory to God and the CIA! The timing is just excellent to bring down WikiLeaks forever! Rape Update Now that Interpol is on the case, it is only a matter of time before we arrest this monster. The evidence is solid enough to imprison him for the rest of his life! Upsetting our Chinese Masters! WikiLeaks.org will not stop its series of tubes campaign of terror, as of right now they are cyberbullying our Chinese Masters! Our Glorious Chinese Masters are asking the US to invade Sweden and stop this threat or no more free money! Korea Hates Wikileaks Way to go Wikileaks. This is probably the first time that Korea and China agrees on something... Now we only need Japan to join us and you will have the Asian Community on your ass... Interpol to Arrest Terrorist Traitorhttp://www.npr.org/2010/11/30/131708705/interpol-puts-wikleaks-founder-on-most-wanted-list Dammit, why isnt the CIA doing something already? We can fabricate some new crimes to stop this monster... We have the technology! Damn, even hippies hate him! thumb|left| Still, JA is still REALLY HOT, even if this isn't an actual picture! Women have been known to throw themselves at him, declaring "Oo, Oo, Release me, too!!" They've even offered to hide him under their beds, in exchange for certain "favours". Interpol, are you listening? Your wife could be hiding this Beast! Men of the World, check under your bed every night - several times! Liberal Media Hates Wikileaks Even the liberal media hates Wikileaks, after all they are stealing their jub! This kind of reckless behavior is unforgivable! See, this monster has the support of a terrorist communist un-american traitor, that says something! Insurance Un-american traitor Julian Assange has declared that if Wikileaks is taken down or if he is arrested/assassinated, he will release a new batch of document filled with embarrassing details that will make the last batch of documents look like last years porn. Bring it, bitch From hence forth we declare Julian Assange a Honorary Hero! Leave him alone! UPDATE: Nation, we can all feel safe now! That monster has been arrested and we have nothing to fear except the danger that he will release the password to access the doomsday file containing damning documents that could could topple governments and our economy. But I am not afraid! Julian Assange will be begging for mercy soon enough... http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_political/7361040.html Lives that Wikileaks is Destroying *Wikileaks is a threat to the free market and the security of the Afghan Nation, as long as Wikileaks exists we cannot protect our profits or guarantee the safety of Pedobear guarantee the safety of the Afghan People. *The Citizens of the UK will have to fear for the future, Wikileaks is endangering British interests British lives, their safety and security cannot be guaranteed on a dangerous world. The Fix Joe Lieberman will introduce a new law that will criminalize journalism criminalize Wikileaks to protect our Nation. External Tubes *Pentagon To Blow Up Wikileaks *The Filthy Sekrets of Wikileaks *Terrorist traitor to be executed *It came from the series of tubes. Wikileaks a dangerous terrorist organization *WikiLeaks continues to undermine National Security *WikiLeaks continues to threaten National Security and our friendship with our Allies! *Terrorist group seeks Internet Pirate *Swedish Government wont surrender Infamous Internet Pervert *WikiLeaks wannabe arrested! *WikiLeaks continues to attack America *Fun Facts: Rape is only trivial unless it is committed as a war crime *NYT obtains evidence that WikiLeaks is full of poop *Real Heroes to stop Wikileaks *WikiLeaks now a mooslim terrorist organization *Hippie commie supports the terrorists *America to invade Europe Terrorland for Freedom *More information about Wikileaks, the shame! Cant they just stop sharing their information?! *Communist Russia hates Wikileaks *President O'Bama ready to hunt down cyber terrorist *Wikileaks.org works with James Bond Villains *Julian Assange is a Super Villain *Real American supports pro-american activities like attacking sekret commie agents *libural media demands the end of Wikileaks *Wikileaks continues to undermine America's security *Wikileaks to die soon *Wikileaks upsetting our American Masters... *Spain now hates wikileaks *Liberal commie supports wikileaks *Legal case against Assange to destroy him! *Scooter Libby to help Wikiality against Wikileaks *Wikileaks hides behind libural law *Libural tube supports wikileaks *Wikileaks monsters wont stop! *Even Switzerland thinks Wikileaks has gone too far *Wikileaks is a terrorist fureign organization threatening America *Julian Assange charged with Treason *Wikileaks losing more money *Wikileaks refuses to surrender *Wall Street and Bank of America not afraid of Wikileaks *Wikileaks is a criminal enterprise